Rites obscures
Comme pour les dons, les Danseurs de la Spirale Noire ont accès à tous les rites connus des Élus de Gaia. (voir la Liste des Rites à la disposition des Élus de Gaia.) Mais certains de ces rites sont réalisés différenement puisqu'ils s'adresse à des esprits du Ver. Les variances sont reprises ci-dessous.'' (A compléter)'' BienLe danseurs possèdent aussi leur propre rites tribaux, les voici. Rites de Chatiment Although among the Black Spiral Dancers justice to a defeated opponent is usually swift and deadly, sometimes the offender is cast out rather than killed. These outcasts usually end up as assassins for Pentex or in other even less reputable business - the bitter experience makes them even more ruthless and vengeful than before. There has yet to be an outcast who survived seeking pitty among the Garou of the other tribes. Rites Mystiques Rite du vaisseau brisé (Niveau 4 ) n'est pas utilisé et remplacé par le rite d'accord. Rite de Renom Le Rite appelé ' La Dance de la Spirale ' (Niveau Deux de Renom) est le rite est le Rite de Passage des danceurs. Rites d'accord To corrupt a garou In order to really corrupt the essence of the garou, It must receive the rite of profanation with a number of succes equal to the permanent willpower of the garou. Garou can be torture to lower his permanent Willpower. (A ritualist can only attempt this once per lunar month on the same garou, in case of a botch, the Rite cannot be performed again upon the same target.) The garou must then go through the rite the black labyrinthe and then the rite of consecration to be really corrupt. Still a passage through Errebus can purifie it but not a rite of cleaning.) Rite de Renonciation ( niveau 2) is not perceived as an insult to Luna by the Black Spiral Dancers, amidst the weird acts practiced by the members of the mad tribe, performing this rite isn't so peculiar. The Dancer still reverts to rank 1, and elders may quickly become fed up with Dancers who try to perform this rite on a regular basis. Rite de Caern Rite du Caern Ouvert (niveau 1) Performing this rite inside any caern other than a Black Spiral Dancer Pit is considered very stupid, as it is bound to trigger a reaction from the caern's Totem. Of course, a particularly crazy Ragabash may decide to try it out anyway to see how quickly the caern Totem will react, and see if she can get away with it. Rites Mineurs Rites des Danseurs de la Spirale Noire Rite of Defilement level 1 (Niveau Trois d'Accord) This rite is the Rite of Cleansing of the Black Spiral Dancers. It corrupts a person, place or object, tainting it with the foul stench of the Wyrm. If the rite is cast upon a Fetish, the spirit inside will slowly become tainted by the Wyrm. Unless a Rite of Cleansing is cast upon the Fetish within a number of days equal to the spirit's gnosis, the spirit turns into a Bane, and the fetish becomes a Bane Fetish. If a Rite of Cleansing is performed upon the Fetish after the spirit powering it has become a Bane, then the spirit will be banished from the item, and the fetish will become non-magical, although it will not be tainted anymore. When this rite is successfully performed upon a person, then it will leave a lasting mark upon her psyche. The wyrm taint can be removed again with a Rite of Cleansing, but more will be needed to help the person get over the trauma resulting from being subjected to such a foul rite. Casting the rite of defilement upon a Garou is a grave insult, but has no game-technical effects. System: The rite can be cast upon more than one target, but the ritemaster must spend one Gnosis point for each target extra that must be defiled. The ritemaster rolls Charisma+Rituals vs. a difficulty equal to the target's current Gnosis in case the target is a spirit or the rite is performed in the umbra, or the target's current Willpower. OR Rite of Consecration/Corruption (Level Deux) Version correcte à vérifier. This rite is the Rite of Cleansing of the Black Spiral Dancers. This rite consecrates the target's soul to a powerful Wyrm creature. The target must already be tainted by the Wyrm to some extent. If the victim dies within a month after the Rite of Consecration has been cast upon her, her soul will be transported and bound to the Realm of the Wyrm creature it was dedicated to, effectively becoming the creature's possession. This rite must be repeated each lunar month or it loose it's power. A Rite of Cleansing cast before the target dies also break the rite and prevent its effect from happening. System: The Ritemaster rolls Wits + Rituals vs. a difficulty equal to the target's current Willpower. Five successes are required. In case of a botch, the Rite cannot be performed again upon the same target for a whole week. Rite de Profanation (Niveau 2 mystique) Rite inverse du rite de purification, le but de ce rite est de dédié une zone, un lieu, une personne au Ver. Les détails du rite varient beaucoup, mais implique toujours une certaine forme de déprédation. Par la pollution, la torture, la douleur, le viol ou les mutilations faisant appel au Defilier Wyrm. This rite is the opposite Rite to the rite of Cleansing. The purpose of this rite is to dedicate an area to the Wyrm or to corrupt an object or a person. The details of the rite vary greatly, but always involve some form of depredation. Through pollution, torture, pain, rape or mutilation the Defilier Wyrm is called upon to. It taint the person, place or object with the foul stench of the Wyrm and will show up on the Gift Sense Wyrm. When this rite is successfully performed upon a person, then it will leave a lasting mark upon her psyche. The wyrm taint can be removed with a Rite of Cleansing, providing more successes can be scored on it than the Black Spiral Ritemaster scored but more will be needed to help the person get over the trauma resulting from being subjected to such a foul rite. If the rite is cast upon a Fetish, the spirit inside will slowly become tainted by the Wyrm. Unless a Rite of Cleansing is cast upon the Fetish within a number of days equal to the spirit's gnosis, the spirit turns into a Bane, and the fetish becomes a Bane Fetish. If a Rite of Cleansing is performed upon the Fetish after the spirit powering it has become a Bane, then the spirit will be banished from the item, and the fetish will become non-magical, although it will not be tainted anymore. Système: Jet standard pour les rites mystiques. Le lieu, l’objet ou la personne visée est maintenant souillée et se révèlera sous l’effet du don « senti le Ver ». Ceci peut être défait par le rite de purification a condition que l’on obtienne plus de succès que le Danseur maître de rite a obtenu. Système: The rite can be cast upon more than one target, but the ritemaster must spend one Gnosis point for each target extra that must be defiled. The ritemaster rolls Charisma + Rituals vs. a difficulty equal to the gauntlet in case the target is a place, the target's current Willpower if it is a person, the target's current Gnosis if the target is a spirit or the rite is performed in the umbra. Rite du tatouage sacré (Niveau Deux Mystique) Avec ce rite, le ddanceur peut marqué un autre danceur d'un tatouage sacré permanetn. Cela sert plus qu'a la décoration car le signe sert de connection entre l'initié et l'entité du Wyrm représenté. Le premier symbole est généralement la tête de lh'ydre choisie par le danceur, le second est souvent son Totem de meute. L'initier doit choisir si le tatouage sera visible ou pas. visible, ils sont porté avec fierté par les danceurs qui ne veulent pas dissimuler leur nature mais si celui-ci est capturé et ses vêtements arrachés, ils reveleront ses sombres alliances. Les tatouage caché on inscrit par des nervures sous la peau au moyen d'un fetiche impie. Ces marques bien qu'invisible peuvent être revelée au moyen du rituel de la guède. Ces tatouages sacrés servent aussi a commémorer par des séries de glyphes les divers accomplissements qui ont donné son renom au Danceur ou encore a commemorer par des motifs les evenements mystiques que le danceur à traversés. Système : Le tatoueur et son sujet vivant brulent un point de gnose. L'artiste lance dextérité + occultisme, la qualité de l'inscription dépend du nombre de succes. Etant donné que la marque se fait dans l'ame même de l'initié, il est conseillé d'user de baisser la difficulté par les outils adequoit (alcohol et encres) voir mystiques et en prenant son temps. Rite de la guède (Niveau Trois Mystique) La guède est le nom d'une plante herbacée à petite fleure jaune dont les pictes extrayait un pigment bleu. Les pictes l'utilisaient pour leur tatouage et les tribues Ecossaises pour leur leur peinture de guerre bleue. (Elle fut plus tard utilisée au 19 siècle en teinturerie pour obtenir une couleur bleu foncée.) Cette coloration particulière est utilisée pour puiser dans l'energie mystique et faire resortir ses plus sincères croyances. Le theurge utilisant ce rite peut révéler les tatouages cachés. Même si les tatouages sont masqués par des vêtements, le rite les fait transparaitre. Les signes et glyphes deviennent visible et scintille d'un aura bleuté surnaturel. Les serviteurs du Wyrm doivent consentir à ce rite qui n'est nullement automatique. Aussi même si des garous capturent un theurge et le force a realiser le rituel pour reveler les ennemis présents, les esprits peuvent empêcher cela. Ce rite a aussi un effet curieux sur les batards de l'Ennemi Masqué - leur glyphes brillent sur le murs ou leurs ombres sont projetées. Le rite inverse aussi le don de doppelganger ou l'obtenebration d'un vampire (comparer le nombre de succès avec le niveau de discipline) Lorsque tout espoir de subtilité est brisé, le théurge hurle ses incantations pour reveler les guerriers qui vont l'aider. Ceux qui sont loyal au ritualiste voient même leur peau rayonner d'une couleur bleutée lorsqu'il entre en frénésie guerrière. C'est un signe que les danseurs ne feront pas de quartier, combattant jusqu'a l'extermination de leurs ennemis. Système: Requiert un point de gnose et un jet Manipulation + Occultisme. Le mystique scande les noms des Esprit Totem qu'il espère être présent, en récitant autant qu'il peut, juste pour être sûr. Les croyances du mystique influencent la nature de du rite (du neo druidisme au concert de heavy metal). Rite du mulet fertile (Niveau 4 mystique) Bien que beaucoup de rites Danseur rendent malade tout Garou de Gaia, aucun ne les repousserait plus que celui-ci. Réalisé seulement sous la nouvelle lune au cœur de leur fosse ou ruche, ce don pervers du Ver permet aux métis choisis par la tribu de faire quelque chose dont ils sont normalement privés. La chance d’avoir un enfant. Le rite implique toujours la participation de deux danseurs, tous deux métis, qui ont reçu l’honneur de se reproduire. Ce rite implique que les participants absorbent une potion spéciale dont les ingrédients doivent inclure plusieurs drogues psychotropes et fluides corporels. Ils entament alors une série de copulation avec des créatures du Ver et des flaiels. Se terminant par leur accouplement. Ce rite ne peut fonctionner que dans une ruche qui était au paravent un caern de fertilité même si les danseurs apprécieraient de pouvoir l’utiliser n’importe où. Système: Jet usuel pour les rites mystiques. En plus, chaque participant doit dépenser un point de gnose et faire un jet d’endurance difficulté 8 à cause des effets de la drogue et l’épuisement physique. La chance de concevoir un enfant est de 1 sur 10 par succès après le premier obtenu par le maître des rites. Rite de la Spirale Noire (Niveau deux de Renom) (Rite of the Black Spiral Level Two) This dreaded rite is performed upon a captured Garou, and turns her both socially and mentally into a Black Spiral Dancer. It is not used to initiate pups into the ways of the tribe; this is the Dance of the Black Spiral, and is performed with a Rite of Passage. Both rites have striking similarities, though, and it can safely be assumed that the basics of the Rite of the Black Spiral are based upon the Rite of Passage of the Black Spiral Dancers. Upon conducting the rite, the target is transported to the Temple Obscure in Malfeas, into the Black Spiral Labyrinth. There she has the choice: she can either refuse to dance and die a horrible death, or dance and go insane as the mysteries of the Wyrm are revealed to her. How the Rite of the Black Spiral is conducted is mostly up to the Ritemaster, but it is often performed upon a moot or a victory party, and is almost always performed inside a Pit, where the connection between the Realm and Malfeas is strong enough to allow a bridge to the Temple Obscure to be opened. Rite de Quète du changement (Niveau Deux de Renom) (Rite of Questing) This rite can only be performed during the auspice moon of the Dancer who wants to enact the rite. The Ritemaster must perform a ritual act of desecration, and thereafter go out and hunt in the night, alone or with her pack. During the hunt, the Ritemaster will be open to visions from the Wyrm. If the rite is successful, these visions will lead the Dancer to a Garou pup who is close to experiencing his First Change, if there is one in her vicinity. This rite may only be cast once every moon cycle, and the Dancer will only know if the rite was successful until the sun appears at the horizon, or a pup has been found. System: The Ritemaster rolls Perception+Rituals vs. a difficulty of 6. If 3 successes are achieved and there is a Garou pup in the area, then the Dancer will find her. If not, she wasted a night for nothing. Rite of the Wyrm's Chosen Level Three This rite intimidates the spirit of a certain item, making it believe that the Wyrm will devour it should it cause harm to the enactor of the rite. Until the spirit has been assured that it is in no such danger, it will utterly refuse to cause the Dancer damage. Bullets will hit her but not harm her, arrows will break off her skin, and so on. Spirits whose nature is opposed to the Wyrm are unaffected, and so are all Fetishes and Bane Fetishes. The fear for the Wyrm is strong in this age, and as a result, the rite is not so hard to cast successfully. It is usually only taught from Ragabash to Ragabash, though, because the other Dancers lack the patience to sabotage their opponent's weapon and only then attempt to tear their opponent apart. Rite of Consecration Level Four This rite consecrates the target's soul to a powerful Wyrm creature. The target must already be tainted by the Wyrm to some extent. If the victim dies within a month after the Rite of Consecration has been cast upon her, her soul will be transported and bound to the Realm of the Wyrm creature it was dedicated to, effectively becoming the creature's possession. Only a Rite of Cleansing cast before the target dies can break the rite and prevent its effect from happening. System: The Ritemaster rolls Wits+Rituals vs. a difficulty equal to the target's current Willpower. Five successes are required. In case of a botch, the Rite cannot be performed again upon the same target for a whole week. Rite of Transmogrification (Level Four Renom) Undergoing the Rite of Transmogrification is the greatest award a Black Spiral Dancer can attain. When this rite is performed on her, she is recast back into the Black Spiral Labyrinth. This time, a great challenge awaits the Dancer on each circle. Those who survive are few, but the reward is great, for if the Dancer re-emerges from the mouth of the Wyrm, she will have reached a Rank equal to the number of circles she has passed, in addition to having gained great insights into the ways of the Wyrm. The rite must be performed inside a Pit, for the same reasons as the Rite of the Black Spiral. Rite du survivant (Niveau Un de chatiment) C'est un des plus dangereux rite a apprendre. Il n'est accordé que par des esprit ou Incarna ou un ancien danceur en victimizant le pauvre batard de manière particulièrement brutale. Si la victime survit, elle ne parvient plus a se souvenir de ce qu'elle a vécu. Le danceur ne realise pas la source de cette peine perpétuelle, mais recent le besoin suffocant de passer ses frustrations sur les autres. Le survivant peut alors infliger des abus similaires sur des victimes selectionnées spécialement. L'utilisation la plus courante se fait lors de ceremonies de rapt et de viol, qui doit durer au moins une dizaine de minute. Système: Pendant la victimisation, le ritualiste utilise un point de gnose pour effacer la memoire de la victime, puis il cannalise l'energie du delirium pour réarranger un souvenir alternatif de l'evenement. La victime ne se souvient plus comment cela s'est passé mais laisse malgré tout les émotions et souffrances attachés à l'horrible evenement. Malheureusement, la victime peut en brûlant un point de volonté, se remémorer la scène. Les ragabash appelle ce sombre pacte 'notre petit secret.' Catégorie:Rites